


the fear is eating you alive / so I'll be your reason, I'll be your shelter

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, How Do I Tag, I guess???, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Really bad at Tagging, also some not quite there memory, but thats just idfk where i am on personal timeline, idk how to tag this, there;s some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Sometimes, Kisuke doesn’t remember where he is, or who he is in his own personal timeline. Sometimes, Ichigo is more Hollow and instinct than human. But that’s okay.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 261
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4





	the fear is eating you alive / so I'll be your reason, I'll be your shelter

**Author's Note:**

> UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4; prompt 37. Identity
> 
> Title is lyrics from Citizen Soldier's "Let It Burn". Highly recommended, do check it out after.

Where was he? Kisuke woke up disoriented, confused. It took a moment to register the warmth at his back, the reiatsu curled around his own.

He was immediately jerking free, a hand reaching for his Benihime, the other to pin the intruder down. He had Benihime to their throat and the faintest trickle of blood tickling his senses before he even registered who they were.

“Kisuke?” they asked, voice calm and unconcerned despite the way they threatened to cut their own throat open on his Benihime when they talked.

He blinked and stared down at the person below him. They looked almost identical to Shiba Kaien, except for the vibrant orange hair, which he idly compared to a sunset hue, and the amber-gold eyes. But the rest of their facial features, the cheekbones, eye shape, jaw line, were all too similar to Shiba Kaien to be a coincidence.

Still, he’d never heard of a Shiba with such a violently orange hair colour before.

“Who are you?” he demanded, “What are you doing here?”

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” they continued in that calm, soothing voice, “I’m your husband.”

“Any relation to Shiba Kaien?” he asked, attempting to read Kurosaki for the truth.

He brushed his reiatsu against Kurosaki’s and Kurosaki’s eyes rolled back in his head. Kurosaki’s reflexive response of reiatsu seemed to slam into him, and he could _definitely_ see why he chose his man as his husband. The unflinching trust, determination, and sheer endless loyalty he could read in his reiatsu blew his breath away.

Then he blinked and oh, it was just Ichigo, they were in his bedroom, and that odd noise he couldn’t place before was just the trundle of automobiles through Karakura. He turned his Benihime until the blade laid flat, the edge pointed down their bodies.

“Back with me?” Ichigo asked, unruffled and mildly amused.

“You say that as if I ever left you,” he murmured into Ichigo’s clavicle, pressing himself fully into him groin to neck and legs tangled together now there wasn’t any danger of his hand slipping.

Ichigo laughed and he could feel it rumble beneath him and tinge the reiatsu cradled around him. “Mmm, that’s true,” Ichigo said against his hair.

They cuddled for a bit before he reluctantly began to peel himself away. “Tessai will open the shop for me but he’s going to pick up a delivery from across the city today, so I do need to get up unfortunately.”

Ichigo pressed one last kiss against his head and let him go without resistance.

The first thing Ichigo did when he padded out of bed was to go find another, warmer, sun-lit spot to lie in. The second thing he did was to move irritably to the hot springs in the basement after Jinta and Ururu made one too many fusses and proved to be uncowed by his sudden snarling at them.

Rather thankfully, Tessai took one look at his slightly tense lounging on the warm boulders around the springs and took the two energetic children to school extra early, and Ichigo could sprawl as indolently as he liked.

“Ichigo,” his Kisuke called softly as he approached.

He rolled over and purred, stretching languidly to display his throat and stomach. His Kisuke laughed quietly, and obediently sat on the stone practically in his lap and began rubbing him where directed. His purring deepened. His Kisuke was the _best_.

“Would you like to put on some clothes on, now?” his Kisuke asked after some time of superb rubs and scratches.

Ichigo thought that over.

In answer, he pushed his Kisuke, the yukata he was carrying, and himself into the nearby water.

His Kisuke yelped but landed obligingly in the water and even abandoned the yukata to catch him. Of course, his Kisuke was only able to do so because he allowed it, and he made that known by flicking a small wave of water at his Kisuke then snuggling into the chest that was exposed by that appreciatively low closure.

Ichigo woke again to the sound of a brush moving over paper and the unique rustling of said rice paper.

“Awake?” Kisuke asked, unruffled and mildly amused.

His head, Ichigo found out after a little bit of wriggling around, was very much in Kisuke’s lap, and a yukata had been draped over his body.

“I wouldn’t mind another nap like this,” he said lightly.

Kisuke snorted and settled back down where he was sitting. “Tessai’s watching the shop and I have paperwork that needs to get done anyways. Take as much time as you want, Ichigo.”

He snuggled back into Kisuke at the permission with a contented sigh. “Mmm, love you, Kisuke.”

“I love you too, Ichigo.”

He fell back asleep again to the sound of brush on paper and the brief, light weight of his shoulder, back, and side being used as an impromptu desk.


End file.
